


及时行乐

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 我也不知道写的啥......最近可能真没什么状态写东西:)??不开森。





	及时行乐

“我觉得他有些醉了。”

金博洋被摁倒在床上，他用双手揽着覆在自己身上日本选手的肩膀，再次品尝到没过多久之前就尝过的嘴唇。

这次的吻又是与刚才有些不同的，羽生结弦掐着金博洋的下巴，舌尖探入到对方口腔里成了一个横冲直撞的探险者。身下的小孩像被吻得快窒息了，他轻轻的喘了一声，捏了捏羽生结弦的后颈示意他把自己放开。

嘴唇分离的时候连成一条丝线的唾液黏到了羽生结弦衣服的领口上，金博洋抬了抬手臂把它抹掉，等呼吸终于平复下来后对着身上的人眨了眨眼。

“你是不是也喝醉了？”

羽生结弦今天晚上没有喝酒，他对着小孩疑惑的眯了眯眼：“什么？”

“我觉得你也喝醉了。在和我接吻的时候。”金博洋指了指自己的嘴唇，“你尝到味儿了吗？”

羽生结弦觉得自己的理智现在变成了和小孩衣服颜色一样的红烟花，它在瞬间炸裂，发出巨大的声响，在最高点的时候绚丽的提醒他此刻在做着什么火辣的事，之后转瞬便被血液循环不知道带到了哪里去。

“我想没有。”羽生结弦伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，弯下身子凑到金博洋的耳朵边吹气，“不介意的话我们可以再来一次。”

“唔，我很介意。”金博洋笑着躲开，耳根被撩得通红，“说实在的，你接吻是真的差。我怕等会还没来得及咬你就被亲晕过去了。”

羽生结弦被逗乐了，他拉下运动服的拉链，慢条斯理的脱下来扔到了地上。

“试试看吧。”


End file.
